Amazing World of Gumball: Infinity War
by Amanofmanyinterests
Summary: The Avengers have tried and failed to defeat Thanos. All hope seems lost until a cat called Gumball Tristopher Watterson shows up, out for revenge for the deaths of his family and friends. Will he be the surprise addition to the team that will revive half the universe? (In memory of and dedicated to Stan Lee, 28th December 1922-12th November 2018)
1. Chapter 1: The Finger Snap

**Amazing World of Gumball: Infinity War**

 **Chapter 1: The Finger Snap**

(Thanos has just snapped his fingers after attaining all the Infinity Stones destroying half of the universe, despite the Avengers best efforts to stop him. Heimdall, Loki, Gamora, Vision, Bucky Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Peter Quill, Dr. Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, Maria Hill and Nick Fury are all dead. Elsewhere in the universe in Elmore, people have just started to disintegrate; the Wattersons currently have no clue of what's going on.)

Anais: Guys, I see people running outside when I look out the window, what is happening?

Richard: I wouldn't worry about it sweetie; I'm going to go get some foo-

(Richard then starts to disintegrate, he screams in horror.)

Richard: WHAT'S GOING ON?! I NEED A LAST MEAL, YOU GUYS PLEASE HELP M-

(Richard then fully disintegrates, the whole family starts panicking, Anais starts clutching her Daisy the Donkey doll very tightly, she also start's to disintegrate.)

Gumball: YOU HAVE GOT TO STAY WITH US YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY I PROMISE!

Darwin: WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE!

Nicole: JUST STAY CALM!

(Anais is seconds away from fully disintegrating, she then cries out.)

Anais: I DO NOT WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS!

(She disintegrates, Gumball, Darwin and Nicole start crying, Nicole starts to disintegrate.)

Nicole: YOU BOTH RUN! RUN! NOW!

Darwin: NO!

Gumball: YOU HAVE TO LIVE!

Nicole: Please, just survive; it's what your father and your sister would have wanted. I love you… I love you so, so so much.

(She dies; Gumball and Darwin know they have to fulfil her wish, so they exit the house they see Mr. Robinson, Mrs. Robinson and Gary Hedges disintegrate. They also see Penny and Carrie running towards them.)

Gumball: Guy's, what's going on, why are people dying?

Penny: Nobody knows, Principal Brown just disintegrated suddenly now there's utter chaos!

Carrie: You guys got to run, come with us!

(As Carrie is about to grab Darwin's hand, it suddenly disintegrates.)

Carrie: Oh no.

(She then fully disintegrates.)

Darwin: NO! NOT AGAIN!

(Penny falls onto her knees, she looks up to Gumball as she starts to disintegrate.)

Penny: I'm sorry Gumball.

(She then dies; Gumball puts his hands on his head in shock.)

Gumball: PENNY!

Darwin: Gumball, we're all we have left, we have to stay together or we will both die!

Gumball: You're right Darwin, quickly let's go!

Darwin: Oh man, Gumball I really need to rest, I feel unwell.

Gumball: Darwin?

(Darwin starts to disintegrate, he starts screaming. He falls onto his knees and grabs Gumballs shoulders.)

Darwin: GUMBALL, PLEASE! I CAN NOT LEAVE YOU! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU! PLEASE HELP ME GUMBAL-

(He disintegrates, leaving Gumball on his own. Like Penny and Darwin, he also falls to his knees. He stay's there, tears falling down his cheeks silently. The town is also in absolute silence, echoes of screams and fire crackling from the chaos are all that can be heard. Gumball look's up at the sky, and sees a constellation of Thanos. He slowly stands to his feet before quietly whispering to the sky.)

Gumball: I do not care in the slightest of what you were trying to achieve, or who you are. I do not even know your god damn name. However, one thing is for sure. I will travel across the universe looking for you. When I find you, and I will, you better start repenting all of your sins, because I WILL kill you, no matter how god damn strong or powerful you are or if it drags me to Hell with you. Mark. My. Words.

(Gumball slowly strolls away, ready to search everywhere possible for Thanos.)

 **End of Chapter One  
Author's Note: Not EVEN CLOSE to full story. One step of a MUCH, MUCH MUCH longer journey.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Avengers

**Amazing World of Gumball: Infinity War**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Avengers**

(Gumball searched for hours and hours around Elmore, looking in every nook, cranny and crevice that existed. But he found no clues, no answers, nothing. At this point, people had stopped disintegrating, at least in Elmore. But this almost made Gumball more confused as well as angrier. He is currently searching a large field.)

Gumball: I have had enough of this; I will never avenge my family at this rate!

(Gumball is starting to lose motivation, when suddenly he steps on some leaves, which is actually covering a hole. Gumball falls all the way down the hole, he eventually reaches the bottom. He springs to his feet, putting his hand on his back to numb the pain.)

Gumball: THAT'S GREAT! THAT'S JUST GREAT! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

(However, Gumball notices a shiny blue light; this intrigues him so he approaches it, as he gets closer he realises it is a portal, this peaks his curiosity.)

Gumball: Guess there's only one way to find out what's on the other side.

(Gumball takes a deep breath, and leaps into the portal. He eventually ends up on the other side. He turns out to arrive in Wakanda. However, he has no idea what Wakanda is.)

Gumball: This must be where the portal was leading me! WHOEVER IS HERE MUST BE WORKING FOR HIM!

(Gumball sprints down to the forested area, going at impressive speed, similar to T'Challa. Meanwhile Thor, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and Rocket have been discussing the current events. They all suddenly start to hear a noise. And before they know it, Gumball has already tackled Steve Rogers to the ground.)

Rogers: Kid I-

Gumball: YOU HELPED THE MAN WHO KILLED-

(Suddenly Rhodes kicks Gumball off of Rogers, Gumball stands up and starts full on punching Rhodes in the face.)

Rhodes: HOW IS HE DOING THIS?!

(Banner approaches, still in the Hulk buster suit, and throws Gumball into a tree; however he jolts up within 2 seconds and charges towards him. Banner tries to slam him onto to the ground by hitting on his head. But Gumball grabs the fist and holds it for an extended period of time.

Banner: Just, give up already!

(Thor intervenes and throws storm breaker at Gumball, however Gumball moves slightly forward and dodges it, and he then kicks out of the way while still holding the Hulk buster fist.)

Thor: By Odin's beard, that's impossible…

(Okoye and M'Baku hear the battle and approach the forest. Rocket sprints at Gumball and tackles him out of the way.)

Gumball: LET GO OF ME YOU TRASH PANDA!

Rocket: I'M NOT A-

(Gumball delivers a swift kick to Rocket's crotch, making him yelp in pain. Romanoff shoots Gumball in the chest, causing visible pain. However he quickly brushes it off and kicks Rocket off of him.)

Romanoff: Kid you need to stop this!

Gumball: NEVER!

(Meanwhile, Wong is in another dimension, avoiding what was happening. However, after he thinks its over, he opens a portal to Wakanda and drops down to help.)

Gumball: OH WOW! ANOTHER TARGET!

(Gumball immediately starts attacking Wong; however Wong uses his magic to tie Gumball to a tree, finally stopping the blue feline. Okoye and M'Baku arrive; everyone surrounds Gumball as he angrily growls, Wong still constricting him.

Rogers: Stand down, young man, well, cat.

Gumball: I WILL KILL YOU!

(Wong tightens his grip, make Gumball groan.)

Gumball: WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE PEOPLE IN ELMORE?! WHY?!

Rocket: What are you going on about you weird, weird cat?

Gumball: Wait, you mean…

(Gumball collapses due to Wong's magic, leaving everyone wondering what just happened.)

 **End of Chapter Two**


End file.
